


All The Time In The World

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Immortality, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack used to dread the lonely existence that lay before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caz251](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/gifts).



> Written for caz251’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack, He had all the time in the world,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Not really, but fits into my ‘Through Time and Space’ ‘verse.

Jack used to hate being immortal; the thought of living forever had been enough to fill him with a leaden feeling of dread. The years, the centuries, the millennia that stretched out before him had seemed like the ultimate nightmare. Living forever, never changing and never dying, was something no one should ever have to face, especially not alone.

There had seemed little to look forward to except loneliness and grief because he’d known beyond a shadow of a doubt that everyone he ever knew and ever loved, every single living being that even so much as crossed his path, would one day die while he lived on. Anyone who thought immortality was a blessing had it all wrong; it was the cruellest curse imaginable.

Civilisations would rise and fall, stars would burn out and planets would die, and through it all he’d be there, seeing it, experiencing it, but never quite belonging. His singular nature would inevitably set him apart. It was a grim prospect.

Now though, everything has changed; the road ahead looks bright and full of possibilities. Loneliness is a thing of the past and he wonders if even eternity will be long enough to carry out all the myriad plans in his head and fulfil all of his dreams.

To be immortal alone is the saddest, most heartbreaking fate imaginable, but for two immortals together, forever can pass in the blink of an eye, every day filled with adventure, and every night filled with passion and fulfilment. Ianto completes him, and Jack is sure the reverse is equally true.

The universe is vast, there are so many places to go, so many wonders to see, and because of their TARDIS they have all of time as well as all of space as their playground. The hardest part is deciding where to start.

They’ve got all the time in the world, but wherever they go, and whatever they do, Jack is certain of one thing; it’s going to be amazing!

The End


End file.
